Just a Couple of Girls
by arizona4ever
Summary: Santana loves teaching history. She loves her students. It's not anything she ever expected, but she's finally found her niche as a high school teacher. That is, until an annoying art teacher moves into the classroom above hers and doesn't know the meaning of quiet.


Just a Couple of Girls

Chapter One: First Week

Santana slams the door to her black BMW and starts the trek to the school, coffee in hand and bag on her shoulder. She grabs her I.D. from the lanyard hanging around her neck and scans in. After hearing the click, she pushes on the glass door with her shoulder, and once inside she takes a look around her.

The halls are empty and quiet, as they always are at this time in the morning. Walking down the hall, past all the empty lockers that will soon be full, she takes a deep breath. She feels the same nervous excitement she feels every year she walks into this school on the first day. She spent the past month making lesson plans and writing exams and now she's ready; she just hopes her students are too.

She keeps walking the hall, heading for the door at the end. She grabs her keys and unlocks the door, pushing it open. As she enters, she scans the room to make sure everything is still in place from when she set up earlier in the week. She can't help the smile that appears on her face. This is going to be a good year, she can feel it. She sets down her things and sits at her desk, spending a few minutes organizing papers, and making sure she has enough syllabuses for her students. Once she's satisfied she leans back and checks the clock.

7:32 am.

About a quarter of an hour until the students start to come in and a half hour before attendance has to be taken.

She takes her empty coffee cup and walks out the door and down the hall to the teacher's lounge. There are already a few students mingling outside, looking for their lockers and testing out the combination locks. She smiles at a few students she had before, and she can't help but smirk when one of the boys smacks his head against his door because he's gawking at her. Shaking her head, she turns into the lounge. Her smirk remains where it is as she notices who else is in the room with her.

"Hey Lopez."

"Puckerman," she nods.

"I see Lucifer decided to let you rise from the depths of Hell again," he smirks.

"And I see you still look like a dildo, Baldy. Think if I shove some batteries up your ass you'd vibrate?" She narrows her eyes at him and stares him down. He does the same, until finally, she sees his lips twitch. She won.

They both burst out laughing at the same time. He opens his arms wide and she walks into the hug. "Do I really look like a dildo?" He whispers, pout firm on his face. She shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"Maybe just a little bit," she laughs. "And come on. Satan themed jokes? Unoriginal and overused."

"The classics are classic for a reason, Satan."

"Shut up you ham." She says as she turns on the sink and cleans her cup. "So how's the wife and kids? I've hardly seen you guys all summer." She says, making her way to the coffee machine.

"They're great. Quinn is still enjoying her time off. She made sure to have her vacation last until a week after school starts so she has the house to herself a couple hours everyday," he chuckles, "I don't know why...I'm a blast to be around. I don't know how she ever leaves my side."

Santana rolls her eyes, but can't help the smile that plays on her lips. "And Beth? She what, started first grade today?"

"Yeah, the girl just won't stop growing...no matter how many times I tell her to stop," he smiles. He pulls out his phone and fiddles with it for a second before he holds it out for her to take.

She smiles at the picture of little Beth in her first day outfit. Brown hair and hazel eyes stare at the camera and a giant smile on her face. Missing front tooth and all. "She looks excited. Who's her teacher?"

"Anderson,"

She smiles, "I've heard good things about him; she'll be in good hands."

"So you got a class during first period both days?" She nods. "Ha! I've got free period both," he grins.

She narrows her eyes and whips a pen from the counter at him, barely missing him as he sneaks out the door laughing. "Lucky bastard…" She mumbles under her breath, shaking her head.

She sighs and grabs her refilled cup to head back to the classroom. What kind of example would she be setting if the teacher was late on the first day of class?

When she walks in, it's 7:59. Perfect timing. She looks at all the students mingling around the desks, unsure of where they should sit. "Well, go ahead and pick out your seats! Just choose wisely, they'll be your permanent spots." She holds in her laugh as she watches them all scramble for a desk near their friends.

She grabs her seating chart so she can fill in the names as she goes. Once they're all seated she starts taking attendance and passes out the syllabus. "In case you missed it, my name is Ms. Lopez. I will be teaching you American history every A day at 8am sharp. I don't care that it's the first class, I will not be forgiving if you're tardy. And you especially don't want to make a habit of it." She states, staring down every student. "Now. If you'll draw your attention to the syllabus…"

The time passes quickly, being they're really just going over the semester and what'll be required of both herself and the students. And after a couple of hours and two classes, it was third period, and also Santana's free period to catch up on the day's work. However on the first day there really wasn't much to catch up on yet.

BANG

She rolls her eyes and glares at the ceiling. However, the classroom above had been making obnoxious noises all day. Why couldn't they pick out where to put the desks and leave them? And then she could tell the students were clambering around non-stop too. She felt as though she was under a tap dancing studio. She just hoped it was a 'first day' thing and that things would quiet down by tomorrow or she'd have to go all Lima heights on the teacher above her.

And she prided herself on not being such a bitch like that anymore, but desperate times call for desperate measures and she was not going to put up with that racket all year.

Shaking her head she glances at the clock. Classes only go until 12pm today, so she only had a little over an hour left.

BANG

She groans and leans back in her chair. It's so much worse when it's an empty classroom without the students to distract her from the noise. She squints her eyes as she tries to remember who was above her. It was a small school, she knew almost all the teachers, except a couple of the new ones.

She hardly ever goes upstairs, but from what she remembers, it's the art department above her...and the only art teacher is Mrs. Murphy. Santana frowns. That can't be right...Mrs. Murphy was in her late fifties, why in the world would the little old lady be moving around the desks so much? Don't art students just sit there and draw pears or something? Unless Murphy retired…but she doesn't remember meeting a new art teacher at the faculty meetings. She makes a mental note to check with Noah after class and stands as the bell rings, signaling the end of third period, ready to greet her students once again.

BANG

S&B

Santana groans and bangs her head on the desk. It's been a week. A week of banging and crashing above her. Desks scraping, kids running around. She doesn't get it. What did she do to deserve the most obnoxious teacher above her? Sure, she was kind of a bitch in high school...but really? Was it a bit of delayed karma? She's sorry, okay?

She discussed it with Noah a couple of days ago, and he knew nothing other than the fact that Mrs. Murphy retired. She asked why they hadn't seen this new art teacher at the faculty meeting and he said he had no clue.

She also had no luck in catching a glimpse of this teacher. Their desk was apparently useless in the sense that they were never sitting in it when Santana creeped by. Of course, she thought of sneaking a peek through the little windows in the door, but she didn't want to get caught by a student. And yesterday, she practically ran to the classroom after 4th period was done, but the room was already empty. How this new person pulled that off, she couldn't fathom.

But one things for sure, she'll definitely be returning to her former bitch glory once she gets ahold of them.

Love is like a bomb, baby c'mon get it on

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone

What. The. Hell. And now they are blaring music on top of everything? And this music!?

Oh Hell no.

Santana is up and out of her chair before she can convince herself it'd be unwise to bitch out a fellow teacher in front of the students. Thank god it's her free period.

She reaches the stair well and sets up the stairs at a steady pace. She is not going to go all year like this. She refuses to. She pushes the doors open and walks into the second floor hallway; she takes a sharp left and heads towards the end of the hall.

216.

The door is closed, but sure enough, she hears the song.

Take the bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up

Santana takes a deep breath and raises her fist to the door, and knocks loudly. She takes a step back and crosses her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. Did this bozo seriously not hear that? She practically banged the door down. Letting out a huff, she raises her fist again...and then the door swings open.

Standing there is a drop-dead gorgeous blonde. This cannot be the new teacher, can it? She was picturing a hipster guy...or...or some hippie middle aged woman in a poncho with obnoxiously colorful beads or something. Not...not her!

"Hi!" She smiles widely.

Pour some sugar on me

Oh in the name of love

"Uh...hi?"

The woman just stares at Santana, smile still firmly in place and music still going on in the background. After a minute, the blonde cocks her head to the side and giggles. "Can I help you…?" She drags out, biting her lower lip between her teeth.

Santana shakes her head. Why was she asking that? Right! She was supposed to be going full bitch mode. But that's not what's happening. How can she bitch out this woman when she seems so happy and unaware that she's even been driving Santana crazy?

She sticks out her hand, "Ms. Lopez, U.S. History teacher."

The blonde stands up straighter and grasps Santana's hand. Her hand is so warm and soft and...wet?

"Ms. Pierce, at your service!" She laughs, and then seems to notice Santana staring at their clasped hands. "Oh shit! Sorry...kinda forgot. My hands are covered in paint, aren't they?" Ms. Pierce pulls away her hand and wipes it on her smock. She certainly looks flustered enough, but Santana swears she sees the hint of a smirk on her face. Did this girl do it on purpose or was she making things up?

"Is there a reason you wanted to introduce yourself in the middle of my class?" She asks, glancing behind her at the students, all happily sitting in their seats, bopping their heads to the music and...finger painting? What is this, kindergarten?

"Um..yeah, but, uh, I guess it can wait. When's your free period?"

"Fourth period," she says.

"Right...think we could talk after then?" Santana asks, trying to figure this woman out. Is she nice, or just really good at faking it? Did she paint Santana on purpose? Is she smarter than she's letting on? For some reason the smirk makes her think so...but the fingerpainting made her pause on that assessment.

"No."

Wait, what? "No?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes," the blonde smiles.

"Wait, no we can't talk, or yes we can?" Santana asks, completely flustered and a little annoyed.

"No, we can't talk then," she says simply. "Well, it was nice meeting you Ms. Lopez." And she starts to close her door, giving a small wave to Santana before the door clicks and the blonde is gone.

Pour some sugar on me

Yeah! Sugar me!

What the hell just happened? She came up here to release her fury on an unsuspecting dipshit and the opposite just happened.

She was the unsuspecting dipshit.

Karma. This is definitely karma for being a bitch in high school. Hot female teacher unknowingly (knowingly?) makes a fool out of her and closes door in her face. All without really being a bitch. She feels both angered and impressed, her emotions hopping from one to the other. She's only certain about two things:

She needs to talk to Noah. And she needs to figure this woman out.

AN: hey, I know I'm a little late to the Brittana fandom and what not, but I couldn't help myself. That said, I'm not expecting too much feedback, but if you read this, I'd love to hear from you! Thank you to my best friend and beta Morgan!


End file.
